I'll be your lover too
by anni fer
Summary: Siempre él esperó ser por quien ella viviera, a quien ella amara. Quién diría que los sentimientos de ese Shikamaru fuesen tan cursis, quien diría que aquel castaño perezoso pudiese pensar tan romanticamente. UA


_Neith Akemi, por nuestro intercambio, espero que te guste mucho :) _  


* * *

"**I'll be your lover, too" **

**Naruto**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

Caminaba desconcertada, aún no lograba comprenderlo del todo, conocía algunos de los síntomas pero eran incoherentes sin contar que además, había otros que ella no reconocía como síntomas de _amor _mas eso era lo que le pasaba.

Siguió su camino sin comprender realmente qué hacer, él podría estar con ella, eso le hervía la sangre mas esta no se enfriaba con agua, sino con tristeza. Era algo inexplicable, unos celos que no conocía… con ninguno de sus novios había sido celosa, ni ha Sasuke le había celado tanto, pero debía recordar lo que había conversado minutos atrás con su amiga…

-- Es que simplemente no me entiendo.-

Dijo la rubia, quien estaba sentada en el césped conversando con su amiga Sakura. Comentándole lo que le sucedía; rogando sin decir nada, sin ponerse de rodillas…un concejo que negara lo que ella creía.

-- Yo sé lo que te pasa cerda, estas enamorada.-

Dijo Sakura mientras miraba con gracia a su amiga.

Sakura Haruno, 17 años de edad, mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka desde los 5, conocía a sus amigos, conocía a su familia, la conocía a ella, conocía a Shikamaru y a los 15 años de edad había proferido que Shikamaru e Ino se amaban y en algún momento serían novios. Y en aquellos momento, veía esa profecía completar su primera fase, conocía completamente lo que su amiga vivía, eran celos.

-- Es la primera vez que Shikamaru está con otra mujer que no seas tú, admítelo… nunca antes se le había visto conversando tan "animado" en parámetros shikamarusticos, siempre era contigo con quien sonreía, contigo con quien iba a comprar, contigo con quien salía, siempre era a ti a quien especialmente llamaba problemática.-

Le respondió Sakura mientras sonreía ante el rostro desconcertado y teñido de un carmesí de vergüenza que tenía Ino en aquel momento.

-- Puede…puede ser.-

Dijo Ino, quien en realidad creyó al cien por ciento lo que su amiga le había respondido. Su amor por Shikamaru se demostraba ahora que lo iba a perder.

--No lo vas a perder. Shikamaru siempre te a mirado de una manera especial, cuando terminaste con Sai él estuvo contigo y nunca me olvidaré que dijo _"Hare lo posible para cuidar de ti"_…¡Además Temari no es tan linda!, puede que sea simpática pero tú puedes, fácilmente, ser la mujer ideal de él.-

Le respondió la pelirosada, mientras le sonrió.

Y ahí estaba ella hora, vagando como respuesta del conocer lo que le sucedía, no se sentía muy diferente que digamos, estaba igual de perdida, no sabía qué hacer con ese amor, qué hacer con esos celos.

Fue a ese lugar, esa plaza en la que se reunían siempre ha conversar.

Chouji, Shikamaru y Ella.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor, pero se sentía asustada, si llegaba a insinuarse y él la rechazaba no podría aceptarlo. Tampoco podría hacer mucho si es que llegaban a tener una relación y esta terminaba, ella quedaría totalmente sola.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin dudar, casi ahogándola en aquella plaza.

-- ¡Ino!.-

Escuchó gritar, no se volteó porque sabía quién era y no lo podía creer. Con las mangas de su chaleco trató de secar sus lágrimas mas fue casi en vano.

-- ¿Ino, qué pasó?.-

Le preguntó él preocupado. Esa preocupación la confundió aún más y no pudo detener el llanterío.

-- Dios Ino, tranquila…no llores. ¿Alguien te hizo algo?, ¿¡Qué!?, tranquila…no llores.-

Decía Shikamaru, quien se urgía ante el silencio y la calidad de las lágrimas de su amiga, por qué calidad, por que cada lágrima que ella soltaba se le era clavada en el corazón. Podía ser que de nuevo su amiga estuviera sufriendo por amor, por alguno de esos idiotas que a ella siempre la embobaban, mientras que él lo único que podía ser era cuidarla, apoyarla.

Ansiaba ser su rey, que ella fuera su reina, que fueran unos amantes alocados, unos amigos que disfrutaban de hacer cosas juntos, sin necesidad de preocuparse.

-- Ino….-

Dijo él, no pudo decir lo que quería, no pudo formular la oración: ¿Quién es el imbecil de ahora?

-- Creo…-

Dijo en un susurró Ino, quien se calmaba un poco del llanto y miraba a esos tostados ojos que en ese momento le encantaron y cayó en cuenta de todo.

-- Creo que te quiero.-

Dijo mientras le miraba con la preocupación en el brillo de sus ojos, con las cejas alzadas, con los labios entre abiertos, con el miedo a flor de piel.

Shikamaru la miró incrédulo, ella lloraba por que le quería. Sin que Ino tuviera tiempo para reaccionar Shikamaru ya se había apoderado con rapidez pero sin brusquedad de sus labios, besándolos a su manera.

¡Y qué manera!

-- Me alegro, de que no seas un cobarde como yo, de que lo dijeras…_.mí_ problemática-

Dijo Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba, aforrándola a él.

La rubia sonrió, Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga de 17 años, aquella que le conoció de por vida, supo siempre que Shikamaru era el mejor amante para Ino. Supo siempre que ellos estarían juntos, que él sería su rey, su compañero…quien cuidara a su rubia amiga.

Y así era, la rubia miró a Shikamaru y sonrió.

-- Que manera, tan no Ino, de confesarte.-

Dijo Shikamaru mientras le sonreía, la rubia le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los mofletes medios inflados. Ahora que volvía a estar con él, y sabía lo que él sentía, casi aceptaba que por lo que estaba pasando…era, realmente, amor.

**Fin de I'll be your lover, too.

* * *

  
**

_Ojala les guste, cuidence mucho, dejen reviews :) _**  
**


End file.
